


I'm On It

by that_annoying_asian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_annoying_asian/pseuds/that_annoying_asian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just by being Commander Iverson's daughter you were bound to be treated like a princess; Which you didn't want. No one would actually talk to you without fearing what your father would do to them; so you studied and practiced in medical to throw people off about your relation to the commander. But when the boys you fancied suddenly go missing, you escape from your prison on earth and join the Voltron team, aiding as their doctor when the healing pods are just not enough. And when different alien viruses infect each team member, its up to you to find the cures and get them through without hurting anyone and themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Can't Be

"No, Dad, I'm done!" You turned heel and stormed out of the operation room. You didn't want to be part of his weird science experiments anymore. You thought becoming a doctor would help drift the relationship you have with your father but since he was the Commander of the Galaxy Garrison, he always had some ways of shifting your current hobbies closer toward his occupation. You stomped down the corridor that excluded any student from entering, other than you of course. 

"God, its like he's trying to smother me." You sighed and swiped the room card to open your dorm room. You took off your bloody lab coat and threw it into the bathroom floor. Your father had installed it into your room so you could have your own privacy, though really you craved intimacy with other people. Really, being 16 years of age and a graduated medic was enough to make your father proud of you, but that's not what you wanted.

"Being glorified sucks." You muttered as you washed your face and hands of the blood from your recent experiment. "Maybe leaving halfway through wasn't such a good idea," You thought. "But how else would I get his attention?" Nothing was going your way. You knew you were spoiled and should've probably enjoyed your comfortable life but solitary confinement really wasn't that cushy.

"(Y/n)? (Y/n), open the door!" The striking tone belonged to your father whom was outside the door. You ignored him and began filling the bathtub with cold water. He could easily have gotten a lead actor role and left you alone more often than you wanted, but really, it would've been a better life than this.

"(Y/N) I SAID OPEN THIS DOOR!" 

"Ugh, I should let him in before he causes another scene." You turn the faucet off and opened the automatic sliding door. Your father strolled in and gave you a hard glare, that is until the door closed. His expression quickly changed and he embraced you in a tight hug. 

"I'm sorry I raised my voice at you (Y/n)." Your face was engulfed in his chest so you just pushed him away, and continued your work in the bathroom.

"Aw come on darling, you're still not angry about that whole incident before are you?" Your eyebrows twitched, is this man serious?

"For a commander and teacher to all those scientific prodigies, that're also your students, you sure are stupid, sir." You were seriously annoying and your voice showed it. "I mean seriously, it happened less than 10 minutes ago!"

Commander Iverson placed his hand on your shoulder. "Oh sweetie, come now."

"No!" You threw his hand off. "There you go being two faced again! You're always so hard on your students but never to me! Why is that?" This time you exploded, a little more than you were supposed to say, but man did it feel good to get that off you chest. You turned back and faced him, crossing your arms while waiting for an explanation.

"Well, because I- because you're special (y/n). You're my daughter and-"

"Mm-mm" You shook you head. "Nope, nonono, not this again, I don't want to hear this again." You started pushing your father toward the door, thinking of something, anything, that'll make him leave faster, and then you got it. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Oh that's right!" He lept up and made his way toward the door. "See? I knee you loved me! You even memorized my schedule!" Little does he know that you memorized it just to avoid him easily. That and maybe to spy on a few students that caught your attention... Whatever happened to them? It's kinda like they disappeared off the face of the earth and no one has seen them since.

"Goodbye honey, I'll see you later." The door slid shut and you were more relieved than when you were storming off before. Though at this point the bathtub was overflowing, you had to rush to the bathroom and got your slippers soaked.

"God, a break would be great." You sat in your flooded bathroom floor, so careless that you didn't mind getting you pants wet. "But I basically grew up in this place," You continued. "Where would I even go?"

The thought of running away would be hopeless since there's nothing but desert surrounding the Galaxy Garrison. Only a reckless genius would be able to survive out there. It was still a nice thought though.

As you drained the extra water, your mind drifted to which class your father would be teaching now. Anyone important in his lesson? Anyone at all? The blood was coming off your lab coat and now making a mess on the wet floor. "I'll think harder after I clean up this mess." You thought.

Cleaning the floor wasn't as bad as you thought but it was a shame to waste all that cold water. After changing into a fresh set of clothes, you realized you were tuckered out and went straight to bed for a much needed nap. You didn't care that you'd miss dinner, the new experiment your father tried to get you to do was too cruel. You wanted to forget it now.  
___________

Really, a few hours of sleep was all you wanted. Nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't like you had a major role in this facility....Other than tending to advanced injuries and experimenting with new medicine and surgeries, but right now no one was hurt....Probably.

That didn't stop the Commander from barging into your room and dragging you along to a secret base planted in the desert near the school. When did you guys even have that there?

"Dadddddddd." You whined. "I'm stilllllll tiredddd" You trudged through the secured hallway, trying to keep up with your father and his subordinates.

"Iverson, why did you think it was a good idea to bring her into this?" Professor Montgomery questioned your father. He shuffled his papers not discreetly as he hoped.

"She's a child, none the less. Aren't these details supposed to be kept top secret?" Mr. Harris ignored your existence but it was true, what were you doing here? There was no one in need of your assistance since there were more doctors and such being trained at the school. 

"She's my daughter," The Commander said matter o' factly, "She's not like those other kids we teach, she's different." He stopped us in front of a large metal door. There were caution tape and warning signs covering on and around the thick steel.

"How so? Just because you cut her off from everyone else doesn't mean she's different." Montgomery had a point there.

"That Kogane kid would've been a better student to trust with this," Mr. Harris retorted. "Too bad he flunked out. He would've been a promising pilot, too."

"Well he's not here." Commander Iverson was irritated and insulted. 

"She may be a prodigy, given her age and knowledge, but what does that have to do with whats behind this door?" The Professor seemed even more panicked of your presence since you were now in front of their "big secret".

You were really too zonked out to give a damn about anything right now. Hoping to get this over with quicker, you snatched your father's I.D. and swiped it against the identification scanner. The men were too disoriented to scold you, instead they became on guard as the door slid open. 

You inspected the doorway first, it was dark inside, too dark to see anything interesting. Upon walking in, the lights automatically came on, and blinded you for a few seconds. As your eyes adjusted, the first thing that caught your attention was the metal operation table in the center of the room. There were surgical tools tools placed on the smaller tables next to the center one that was covered in a white sheet. But what was under it? The walls had push pins and pictures of a crash landing in the dry dirt of the desert. There were notes and piles of information of something you didn't know. A spare doctor's uniform was folded on the counter next to the door. 

"(Y/n)," Your father was the only one of the three men to enter the room with you. He shoved the doctor's outfit and a vanilla folder stuffed with important papers into your arms. 

"Wha- Dad?" You stood bewildered as you watched your father come to the covered table. "What are you-"

He refused you another word by pulling the white sheet off the table and revealed a person was under the blinding light. No way, it couldn't be!

"Get to work."


	2. Good Job Dad

"What am I supposed to do?" You glanced down at the faintly breathing, teenage boy strapped onto the operating table. The solid white sheet was covering the lower half of his body, the part revealed was bare.

"The folder in your hands will tell you everything you need to know." He shooed the other two men out of the room and hurried out. "Good luck (y/n)." The door closed and you were left dumbstruck.

The sudden responsibility placed on your shoulders was heavy, so heavy you sank to the floor just to recollect your thoughts.

As confused as you were, it wouldn't hurt if you looked into the crisp vanilla folder that contained your new job assignment.

Examine specimen to the up most detail. Report back anything strange. Do not hold back from operating on Subject. Do not become friendly with the Subject. We are closely monitoring you, do not try anything.

You were angry, no- you were furious. They wanted you to do what?! For weeks on end you were so distraught, you couldn't even eat because the love of your life vanished without a trace. He left everything behind, except for his teammates. And now he's somehow back?

His body was motionless in front of you. He was still unconscious and it was beyond worrisome. What happened to him? Where had he gone for all those weeks? Why were you in this horrible position?

You were still sitting on the cool titled floor. The pictures in said folder were of a crash, the crash that's also sprawled on the walls. A blue, animal like robot inside a large crater in the dry desert dirt. Next to it was him, somehow ejected from his ride and surrounded by other commanding officers. They took him here to experiment, see if he had any probes or maybe alien diseases, if those even exist.

"(Y/n)."

The sudden voice made you jump. It was your father. They weren't kidding when they said they were monitoring you, huh?

"Get to work. This is extremely important for you to figure out."

"Why am I the one who's supposed to figure it out? You have top doctors here too!"

"That's none of your concern. I pulled strings because I believe you have a strong connection with this boy. Even being a nuisance in my class, he was still a passing pilot. I've seen how you've fawned over him." Your ears became red. "I do not mind your interactions with him now."

"And why's that?" You crossed your arms.

"Because when you're done with him, then we're going to throw him out."

"Of the academy? Don't you know how far it is to the nearest city?"

"No (y/n), we mean kill him. We can't have him up and about-"

"No." The idea of him dead was worse than him leaving. "I'm not letting that happen!" You sprang up and yelled at the camera located in the corner of the room.

"I know how you feel dear but," His voice was as calm as he could make it.

"I'm not doing it!"

There was a slight pause before your father's booming voice surrounded the room.

"DONT MAKE THIS MORE DIFFICULT THAN IT ALREADY IS (Y/N)!" The instruments next to the operation table were vibrating. "THIS IS SOMETHING THATS BEYOND CLASSIFIED AND I AM SHARING IT WITH YOU! I PUT MY TRUST IN YOU AND YOU WILL EXPERIMENT ON LANCE MCCLAIN OR ELSE WE'LL JUST THROW YOU OUT AS WELL!" His voice disappeared but it left you shaking.

"They're gonna kill me too?" You asked yourself.

"D-dad?" There was no response. He was actually serious. "How could he let this happen? Why do I have to do this?" You sniffed. You pulled your legs to your chest and sulked for a little while longer.

"There's really no way out of this." You picked yourself up but kept your eyes off the tan teenager.

I'll just do a checkup first. I want to see if he's alright.

You took a deep breath and found the stethoscope. Walking up to his body made you nervous, 1. Because he was shirtless, 2. Because he was unconscious, and 3. You were deathly afraid if he woke up to you checking up on his half naked body.

"This is the worst day of my life." You said to yourself.

"Tell me about it."

"AHHHH!!" The sudden animation in Lance's body made you step backward. He struggled to lift himself up but realized that he was strapped to the cold metal table.

"Uh, a little help here?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I can't let you go."

"Wait, are you a creepy stalker or something? You know its illegal to keep someone against their will." He chuckled.

"Not if your dad knows people and your existence isn't as noticeable." You scoffed as you started polishing the tools. You forgot he was usually like this. How did you land such a large feeling of fondness for this guy?

"You? Not noticeable? But you're so pretty."

"Please, you didn't even know I was there when we had the same class. And sweet talking can't help you now. We're both screwed."

"How so?" He stopped struggling but he kept his eyes on you.

You sighed as you began sharpening the scalpel. "Because we're both going to die."

_________________________

"Commander, do you really think letting your daughter handle this the best solution?" Mr. Harris was unwrapping his sandwich; lunch in the staff room was awkward with only the noise of crinkling plastic covering the slight tension.

"Do not question me," Iverson sat across the small, circlular table. "I know what I'm doing."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"What did I just say!" The commander

"Alright; but I do hope your daughter had a happy life before this experimentation."

"I just said that for her to value her life more, her time with me, and to know what situation she is in. Scare her a little, you know?"

"That's a bit too late sir."

"Don't worry, it was just a bluff."

"I wouldn't count on it." He spoke with his mouth full in attempt to cover his remark.

Commander Iverson raised a brow. "Why is that?"

"Because we got word from higher command." Mr. Harris told him. He cleared his throat. "Anyone who went in that room for more than a minute must be terminated."

"N-no." Commander Iverson shook in disbelief. He had never thought there would be a day his daughter would die before him.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Mr. Harris spoke apathetically. "Maybe you should have valued your time with her more."


End file.
